1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a flexible flat cable (FFC), a direct-type backlight module and a cable arrangement device.
2. Description of Related Art
Common backlight modules can be divided into a direct-type backlight module and a side-type backlight module. The direct-type backlight module generally does not require a light guide plate so that the direct-type backlight module has an advantage in cost comparing to the side-type backlight module. Besides, the direct-type backlight module also has an advantage in an application of local light control technology.
Generally, the direct-type backlight module comprises multiple light emitting diodes, and the diodes are evenly distributed at a back case. The diodes are divided into multiple blocks through driving circuits so that more connection lines are required to electrically connect the diodes with a power board. Comparing with the side-type backlight module, a connection method to connect the connection lines with the power board is more complex and a connection technology is also more complex such that assembly efficiency becomes low.